Este no es Cedric Diggory
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: Harry logró huir del cementerio y de Voldemort, pero no lo hizo solo. Cedric Diggory le acompañaba. Con vida. Sin embargo, Cedric no es el mismo; algo muy malo ocurrió y no quiere decir qué. A nadie. Quienes le aman están desesperados por recuperar al chico risueño, pero él parece tan lejano... Quizá la chica de rizos castaños y ojos chocolates pueda traerlo de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la obra de J K Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría (: **

**.**

**Uno.**

**.**

Primer día de clases. Sexto grado.

En realidad, segundo primer día de clases. Sexto grado.

Cedric suspiró pesadamente. Estando solo podía hacerlo sin que provocara miradas de pánico y sugerencias de volver a San Mungo de inmediato.

¿No había sido suficiente tenerlo encerrado ahí poco más de un año?

Amaba a sus padres, y ellos a él, por eso querían a los mejores especialistas del mundo mágico se ocuparan de tratarlo, de ayudarlo, de regresarlo a la normalidad.

Ellos no entendían.

Nadie podía ayudarlo. Nadie podía borrar lo ocurrido en el cementerio.

Nunca nada iba a ser igual. Jamás.

Todos los días deseaba haber sido tan afortunado como Harry. Él no tuvo que…

-¿Cedric?

Se irguió violentamente en la silla y vio a su madre en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ya no le parecía anormal verla con preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás… listo?

Su leve titubeo le permitió saber que su pregunta inicial era '¿Estás bien?', pero ella sabía cuán harto estaba de oír esas palabras. No quería preocuparla aún más y ocultó el temblor de sus manos, producido por los horribles recuerdos.

-Seguro, vamos.

.

Los murmullos y exclamaciones comenzaron desde que puso un pie en el andén 9 3/4, pero no podría importarle menos. ¿Por qué preocuparse por comentaros tontos de gente que mañana podía amanecer muerta gracias al ascenso de Lord Voldemort?

En San Mungo nunca le faltó información y estaba bien enterado de la visita de Harry Potter y compañía al ministerio de magia. Incluso llegó a ver al señor Weasley en el hospital, gravemente herido por la serpiente. El regreso de Voldemort era el único tema por todos lados.

Idiotas. Incrédulos.

Si tan solo hubieran tenido un poco de fe en Harry al volver del cementerio… No sabía con certeza que había pasado con las revelaciones de Potter, pero su padre le dio un resumen en el hospital. Quería que le contara algo más de lo ocurrido, que, como Harry, proclamara el regreso de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado o, por el contrario, negara todo y confirmara la teoría del ministerio; el chico Potter estaba loco. Cedric se cerró completamente. Ni un crucio le haría hablar sobre esa noche.

Caminó sin ganas dos pasos detrás de sus padres, pensando en que su baúl se sentía mucho más ligero. No había guardado uniformes de Quidditch, ni su escoba, ni un millón de cosas más que antes le habrían parecido de vital importancia. Ahora llevaba justo lo necesario.

Varios pasos después, sus padres se detuvieron y se giraron a él.

-Bueno…-Amos carraspeó. —Creo que es hora.

Cedric asintió levemente. A su madre le temblaban los labios y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

-Aún no estoy segura de que esto sea lo mejor. Parece ser tan pronto…

-Vamos Rosie—Amos palmeó con cariño la espalda de su esposa—Nuestro Ced es un chico fuerte y valiente. Está listo, ¿no es así, muchacho?

-Si, papá—dijo Cedric sin más.

Los ojos de Amos se llenaron de tristeza por un instante, añorando al Cedric que sonreía ampliamente y hacía comentarios listillos.

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho Cedric—susurró su madre, aun acariciando su mejilla—Ser bueno, noble, estudioso, responsable, dulce, ser… tú—la voz se le quebró en la última palabra pero su caricia fue constante, hasta que quitó sus ojos de los de su hijo y se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿C-Cedric?—escuchó una voz suave detrás de él.

Se giró lentamente para descubrir a Cho Chang. La chica que lo tuvo loco por todo su anterior sexto año. La chica que había aceptado ir con él al baile de navidad. La chica que después aceptó ser su novia. La chica a la que no había querido ver ni una sola vez después de la tercera prueba, rechazando todo tipo de contacto.

La miró por un rato, sin expresión. Ella parecía completamente igual que antes, excepto tal vez por sus ojos. Antes, Cedric no podía leer nada en ellos. Eran un misterio total. Ahora podía ver incertidumbre, preocupación, temor y… ¿Arrepentimiento?

Cho lo interpretó su silencio como una señal para acercarse y Cedric se tensó un poco. No estaba listo para tener contacto con ella. Retrocedió dos pasos y ella se detuvo.

-¿Cómo estás?—preguntó ella con rapidez, sintiendo que él se alejaba intencionadamente.

-Bien. Gracias.

Este no era Cedric. Su novio le habría abrazado con mucha fuerza y le habría dicho que la extrañaba mucho aunque solo hubieran estado separados por dos clases. Apretó los puños.

-Eh… me parece genial—se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que decirle.

Cedric, por su parte, estaba completamente tranquilo, y se sentía extraño estar así. Antes, con el simple sonido de su voz, Cho hacía que las mariposas se revolvieran furiosas en su estómago y no pudiera conectar ni un solo pensamiento coherente. Todo eso ya no estaba más. Simplemente podía ver frente a él a una chica que solía conocer.

Sus amigas llegaron corriendo y gritando su nombre, siendo la excusa perfecta para despedirse.

-Hasta luego—dijo Cedric, dándose la vuelta para despedirse formalmente de sus padres. El tren estaba sonando, anunciando su retirada.

Amos y Rose estaban mirando a su hijo con ansiedad y Cedric apretó los dientes. También por eso quería marcharse a Hogwarts. Estando allá, podría alejarse de tanta preocupación paternal. Él ya había aceptado que su vida jamás sería lo mismo y seguía adelante, ¿no podían ellos hacer lo mismo?

-Es hora de partir. Les escribiré seguido y no me meteré en problemas.

Se acercó a su padre y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. A Rose le faltó tiempo para meterlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo con todo su cariño. La idea de dejar ir a su pequeño después de casi perderlo le resultaba insoportable, pero sabía que ya no era un niño, estaba librando sus propias batallas y no podía intervenir a menos que él lo pidiera. Y no lo estaba haciendo.

Fue Cedric quien terminó separándose.

Les dio un intento de sonrisa que a todos les supo mal y se metió en el tren sin mirar atrás, por eso no vio a Rose derrumbarse en los brazos de Amos.

.

Fue un viaje tranquilo. Afortunadamente Cedric encontró un compartimiento vacío y durante todo el viaje miró por la ventana.

Antes de llegar se puso el uniforme y se sintió un poco raro. En el hospital solo vestía las batas que ellos proporcionaban y ya en casa no veía motivo para usar algo más que sus pijamas. Aflojó la corbata porque repentinamente llegó la sensación de asfixia.

Habían llegado a su destino y salió con paso descuidado a la estación de Hogsmeade. Llamaba la atención entre todos los estudiantes y él prefería pensar que era porque había crecido bastante en el último año. Eso había sido una agradable sorpresa.

Mantenía la cabeza baja, confiando en que toda la gente con la que se topara de frente se movería del camino, pero un par de zapatillas deportivas con un poco de lodo en las puntas no se movieron. Tuvo que levantar la vista.

-Hola, Cedric—Harry Potter estaba frente a él. Sonreía levemente y se veía confiado. Un contraste perfecto con Cho hace unas horas. A sus costados estaban sus amigos. Ronald lo veía con curiosidad, nunca se hubiera esperado emoción por su parte, sabía perfectamente bien que él y los gemelos le odiaban por el accidente en el partido de Quidditch de su quinto año. Hermione estaba del otro lado y le miraba fijamente, sin una expresión fija. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Cedric comenzó a ponerse nervioso bajo su escrutinio. Sabía perfectamente porqué.

-Harry—contestó al fin.

-¿Listo para regresar a Hogwarts? Escuché que este año Snape está peor que nunca—Harry no perdió su sonrisa.

Cedric se conmovió un poco ante el intento de normalidad de Harry. Era refrescante tener a alguien que no estaba presionando por saber lo que había ocurrido o cómo estaba lidiando con las secuelas.

-Lo estoy. Si Snape es como recuerdo… bueno, entonces estamos en problemas.

Harry se rió como si fuera la broma más graciosa del mundo y Cedric se sintió raro. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no decía un comentario como ese. Ronald estaba mirando con extrañeza a Harry y Hermione sonreía débilmente. La miraba y solo podía pensar en un pedazo de papel con unas cuantas líneas escritas.

-Habrá que prepararnos entonces. Te veré después.

Harry no forzó más la conversación y le dio una sonrisa aún más amplia antes de marcharse. Ronald le siguió de cerca, pero Hermione se quedó mirándolo un rato más. Los nervios volvieron a hacerse cargo de Cedric.

Fue como si ella lo notara y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa parecida a la de Harry.

-Hasta luego, Cedric.

-Adiós…-susurró él.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal?

.

La cena y ceremonia de primer ingreso pasó sin pena ni gloria. La mesa de Hufflepuff parecía dispuesta a darle la privacidad que él necesitaba y lo agradecía. Todos sus amigos se habían graduado el año anterior y justo ahora no tenía ganas de ponerse sociable y crear amistades.

Al terminar todo se dispuso a ponerse de pie y marcharse. Estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó a Cho llamarle.

-¡Cedric! ¡Cedric!

Ni de chiste iba a detenerse a hablar. Fingió que no la escuchó, caminó tranquilamente hasta dar la vuelta y luego corrió a las escaleras principales. Todas ellas estuvieron a su favor y cambiaban de sentido cada dos segundos. Cedric siguió escuchando los gritos de Cho hasta que entró en un pasillo del cuarto piso. ¿O era el sexto? No tenía ni idea, y tampoco le preocupaba. No quería regresar a su habitación con sus nuevos compañeros tan pronto.

Todo estaba tranquilo, pero algo encerrado. Pensó que le gustaría ver el paisaje que Hogwarts le ofrecía y de inmediato vino a su mente la torre de astronomía. Sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió a ella.

.

Cedric se recargó en el borde y recorrió con la vista los terrenos de la escuela. Cuando estaba en San Mungo y los especialistas al fin lo dejaban en paz, le gustaba mirar por la ventana y perderse en lo que veía, evitar por completo sus recuerdos. Era su momento favorito del día.

En cierta ocasión escuchó a su madre hablar con los doctores sobre su nueva afición de sentarse a contemplar a través de la ventana, y ellos intentaron que lo dejara porque 'no era muy normal', pero él enloqueció y gritó y se negó absolutamente a dejar de hacerlo. Fue de las pocas veces que en realidad perdió la cabeza, borrando eso, tuvo una estancia muy tranquila. Cerrada, sin explicar nada, sin hacer 'progresos', pero tranquila.

Recordó las notas que le mandaban y que leyó simplemente por aburrimiento. Había de sus amigos, de las chicas que lo consideraban guapísimo y lo seguían a todos lados, de familiares interesados por su supuesto encuentro con el señor tenebroso, de Cho (varias de Cho), Dumbledore, de Madame Pomfrey muy preocupada por uno de los de su casa, incluso de Harry Potter. Pero lo más raro ocurrió el día en que recibió la nota de Hermione Granger.

Estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. No era un gran logro, porque eran pocas líneas, y tampoco un texto elocuente, pero por algún motivo, fue la que más quedó en él.

_Me siento un poco rara escribiendo esto… y es tonto decir algo así empezando una nota, ¿verdad? _Decía. _Lo que pasa es que, si yo estuviera en una situación como la tuya, odiaría que me preguntaran qué tal estoy todo el tiempo, y como eres un chico muy popular, supongo que te lo han dicho millones de veces. No quiero contribuir. _Eso le hizo sentir comprendido. Al fin alguien que no lo atosigaba con esas dos palabras. _Harry dice que Hedwig no le trajo respuesta alguna a su nota, y está bien si no quieres contestar. Solo quiero mostrarme empática y darte, como Harry, mi apoyo. Estamos…_Había un par de palabras tachadas después de eso, como si dudara en escribirle algo_. Estamos luchando contra él, Cedric. Queremos que todo termine. Destruirlo para siempre. Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor. No sé qué más poner, así que me despido. Ojalá vuelvas pronto a Hogwarts a terminar tus estudios, tus admiradoras te extrañan y escriben todos los días notas para ti. Eh… quizá eso sonó raro, pero es que ellas siempre gritan que te mandarán una nueva diario en el desayuno. Hasta luego. Hermione G._

Era muy extraño recibir una nota de su parte. Nunca cruzaron más de dos palabras, ella no era parte de su club de admiradoras e incluso llegó a pensar que también lo odiaba por el partido de Quidditch. Pero no. Alguien que lo odiaba no le escribiría, ¿o sí? Los gemelos Weasley y Ronald no le habían escrito…

En alguna parte del castillo un reloj marcó media noche, y Cedric supo que era temerario, incluso para él, estar fuera de la cama a esa hora.

Se marchó con paso tranquilo, y estaba cerca de la entrada a la casa de Hufflepuff cuando, escuchó pasos en el pasillo siguiente.

De él emergió una castaña que lo miró con duda por un momento, alzando ligeramente la varita antes de reconocerlo.

-¿Cedric?

-Hola, Hermione—contestó con tono neutral.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Es algo tarde ya.

Cedric no le iba a decir dónde había estado, ni que había estado pensando en su nota, así que contraatacó.

-Nada malo, ¿y tú?

-Soy prefecta de Gryffindor desde el año anterior. Esta noche me tocó hacer la ronda nocturna con otros cuantos prefectos.

-Ah… Felicidades, supongo.

-Gracias…

El silencio se hizo pesado, solamente la luz de una ventana los iluminaba. Ella se pasó la mano por los rizos y él se removió incómodo.

-Escucha, Cedric—dijo ella al fin—Yo… No sé si recibiste mi nota hace como seis meses…-él asintió—Bueno, si te sentiste incómodo con ella… Es decir. Entiendo que jamás nos hemos hablado y que yo no tenía por qué meterme en nada pero… Yo… Lo siento… Si te incomodé o algo…

-Está bien. Todo el mundo me mandó notas. No fue la gran cosa.

Cedric quiso retirar lo que había dicho porque sonaba muy brusco, pero notó en su cara cuando ella cerró su expresión.

-Me imagino. Está bien.

Cedric abrió la boca para hablar pero una cabeza pelirroja interrumpió en el momento preciso.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí? ¡Andando! ¡Ya es media noche y estoy muerto!

Obviamente no había visto al otro chico hasta ese momento. Ronald le entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-Si, vamos. La ronda de prefectos ya ha terminado—le dijo. Así que Weasley también era prefecto de su casa. ¿Cómo lo había obtenido él y no Potter? No le dio tiempo de pensarlo porque ella se giró de vuelta a él—Ve a tu casa, Diggory—Ahora era Diggory. Maravilloso. —Draco Malfoy también está de ronda y si te encuentra, en serio tendrás problemas. Yo lo dejaré pasar. Hasta luego.

Sin más, ambos chicos de Gryffindor se marcharon dejándole en el pasillo. Sin duda Hermione podía convertirse en reina de hielo cuando quería. Algo se revolvió en él.

El antiguo Cedric no habría dejado que se marchara hasta arreglar las cosas, porque sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal y era su culpa.

Pero él ya no era más el antiguo Cedric.

¿Cómo serlo cuando las ganas de luchar y seguir vivo se habían ido de él?

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, metió las manos en el bolsillo y se dirigió a su dormitorio para intentar descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente, tenía todo un colegio al cual enfrentarse.

…

**¡Ta-ran! Bueno, rondaba la idea por mi mente y me encantan los Cedric-Hermione, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Odié la idea de que Ced muriera, quería traerlo de vuelta, pero creo que no podía ser todo como normal, algo malo tenía que pasarle al pequeñín ):**

**Aquí vemos un poquito de qué va la historia, no espero que sea muy larga, pero bueno, ya se verá.**

**Gracias por leer todo esto y también de antemano si me dejan un mensaje.**

**Nos leemos pronto (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la obra de J K Rowling, y la trama es de mi autoría (:**

**.**

**Dos.**

**.**

**N/A: Alguien está muy contenta por el recibimiento de este fic… ¡Muchísimas gracias! Debo decir que en realidad no me lo esperaba. Ced y Hermione son una pareja un poco extraña, pero yo la adoro y es lindísimo encontrar que ustedes también. Es gracioso que una idea que me surgió en mi clase de arte a las 7:00 am, y que desarrollé para no quedarme dormida, está aquí ahora y me hace y las hace felices. Sin más por decir, sigamos leyendo. Nos leemos abajito.**

**.**

-…Y entonces le dije: Tu comentario es irrelevante Seamus, si las ranas de chocolate fueran mejores que las grageas de todos los sabores, yo no las compraría con tanta frecuencia. Es decir, ¡soy un conocedor por excelencia! Nadie puede ganarle al Rey-Weasley-come-todas-las-golosinas-del-mundo-mág ico, porque no creo que las de los muggles sean seguras Hermione. Verás, el otro día Fred y George…

Mientras Ron seguía con su parloteo, Hermione hacía como que le escuchaba, pero su mente estaba por otro lado. O con otra persona.

Cedric Diggory.

Ah Merlín. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarle lo de la nota? Fue una tontería, la verdad.

No debía sentarle mal que no hubiera significado nada para Cedric, al fin y al cabo, ella había puesto en la nota eso mismo. Pero escuchar su tono brusco fue tan… raro.

Hermione siempre había escuchado de su club de admiradoras que era un chico dulce y educado. Que jamás en la vida les había contestado mal y que siempre tenía un poco de tiempo para agradecerles por su atención.

¿Estarían hablando del mismo Diggory?

No lo creía.

Aunque de todos modos, había pasado bastante tiempo ya desde la última vez que lo había visto, y a Cedric le habían pasado muchas cosas.

-¡Hermione!

-Si Ron. Las grageas de todos los sabores son las mejores aunque tengan sabor a computadora descompuesta.

Ron se detuvo y la miró con extrañeza. Hasta ese momento se percató de que ya estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Una _comutalotora _descompuesta? ¿Existe ese sabor? Seguro es en la edición 'Sabores muggles'.

Ella suspiró.

-No, Ronald. Se dice _computadora_. Creo que tu padre tiene una en la Madriguera, la próxima vez pídele que te muestre que es. Y no sabía que existía una edición 'Sabores muggles'.

-Yo tampoco sé si existe, pero como mencionaste algo tan raro, supuse que tendría que haber.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para comenzar con las clases. Descansa.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, la palmeó y después se dirigió a su dormitorio.

-¡Pero Hermione! Seamus me dijo…

-¡Hasta mañana, Ron!

Dejó al chico pelirrojo parado en el centro de la sala común de los leones y subió las escaleras dispuesta a tener el descanso que necesitaba para que un Hufflepuff saliera de su cabeza.

.

Parece ley de vida que las cosas nunca pasan como esperas, y Hermione no era la excepción.

Estaba tomando su desayuno sin mucho ánimo, recargando el codo en la superficie de la mesa y la mejilla en la palma de la mano, mirando a la nada. La tostada se debilitaba cada vez más rápido ante el peso de la mantequilla y la mermelada, pero no le importaba.

Seguía pensando en Cedric. Incluso lo soñó, pero no fue un sueño agradable; en él, Cedric la llamaba de mil maneras. Incluso… bueno, sangresucia.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar el humillante sueño y su tono snob.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La chica regresó al presente justo en el momento en que su tostada se partía por la mitad y caía en el pantalón de Harry, que era quien le había hecho la pregunta.

-Oh Harry, ¡lo siento mucho! No te preocupes, lo limpiaré en un segundo.

Y dicho y hecho, Hermione borró todo rastro de mermelada y mantequilla de la tela con un sencillo hechizo que le había visto repetir a la señora Weasley infinidad de veces.

-Gracias. No tenía muchas ganas de subir y cambiarme—dijo el muchacho de cabello negro—Pero dejemos fuera el accidente. ¿Te pasa algo? Luces algo perdida, y no puede ser preocupación por los deberes porque ni siquiera hemos tenido una clase.

-Yo…-Hermione dudó un poco. Paseó la mirada por la mesa de Gryffindor; Ron estaba ahí, desde luego, devorando todo lo que podía. Ginny también, platicando con Lavender y Parvati sobre el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja que había salido ayer. Neville se encontraba del otro lado de Ron, inspeccionando una planta rara en cuyo tallo salían flores naranjas, rosas y violetas. Dean y Seamus comentaban el último partido de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons, y Ron, como buen fanático, dejó dos segundos de lado el tocino y los huevos para unirse al debate. En fin, nadie les prestaba mucha atención, pero de todos modos Hermione no se sentía segura.

Harry, que no era ningún tonto, decidió darle más alternativas a su amiga.

-Quizá te apetezca platicarlo conmigo mientras nos dirigimos a Encantamientos—Hermione lo miró por un rato—Sin presiones—se apresuró a añadir.

Pero la chica ya había tomado una decisión, y justo cuando Harry creyó que lo mandaría a paseo, ella dijo:

-Creo que es una gran idea.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y estaban dejando la mesa atrás cuando escucharon el grito de Ron.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿A dónde van sin mí?

Harry solo se giró el tiempo suficiente para contestarle, pero no se detuvo.

-Nos vemos con Flitwick, Ron.

No dieron tiempo de nada más y avanzaron a la puerta del gran comedor. Harry tenía planeado ir a clase por el camino más largo ya que tenían tiempo antes de que comenzara.

-¿Lista para hablar? Ah, cuidado…

Harry tomó a Hermione del brazo para alejarla de un chico de primero de Slytherin, que corría con una bomba fétida en la mano.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin fijarse en lo que había enfrente, y no se detuvieron hasta que el chico chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho…-levantó la cara y sonrió ampliamente-¡Cedric, hola!

Hermione se congeló ante las palabras de su amigo y no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. El sueño aún estaba muy vivo en su memoria.

-Hola—le escuchó decir en voz queda.

-Listo para desayunar, ¿ah? Gran modo de empezar el día. Nos veremos en un rato. Andando Hermione.

Los dos Gryffindor abandonaron el gran comedor y subieron las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso. Harry no había soltado el brazo de Hermione, pero a ella no le molestaba.

-Harry, no es por aquí.

-Ya sé, pero pensé que la vía larga nos daría más tiempo. Cuéntamelo.

Ella no dudó.

-Ayer soñé con Cedric.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron bastante, pero su paso fue constante.

-¿Ah, sí? Suena como una buena historia.

-No lo es. Fue un sueño horrible.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho. Él… me llamaba sangresucia. En el mismo tono que Lucius Malfoy lo hubiera dicho.

Al encontrarse ya en un pasillo vacío, ambos redujeron la velocidad de sus pasos.

-¿Por eso no levantaste la cara hace un rato?

-Sí. Aún recuerdo todo a la perfección.

-¿Por qué lo hacía? No suena como algo que Cedric Diggory diría, y menos a ti, que te conoce tan poco y no creo que jamás hayan intercambiado más de dos palabras.

-Bueno…

Harry miró fijamente a la chica ante la vacilación.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa?

Hermione suspiró.

-En realidad sí. A mediados de nuestro quinto año le mandé una nota. No tengo idea de porqué lo hice. Simplemente te vi a ti mandar una, preocupado porque no sabías mucho de él luego de que entrara en San Mungo y no sé… supongo que me llegó la empatía. La mandé con Pig.

-¿Qué es lo que decía?

-Tampoco estoy muy segura—_Mentirosa_—Pero deseaba que estuviera bien y cosas por el estilo. No debieron ser más de tres líneas.

Hermione estaba mintiendo o no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Harry lo sabía, y es que conocía a su mejor amiga como a nadie más. Cuando mentía, sus cejas se fruncían un poco, y movía la nariz como cuando le daba comezón por alguna alergia. Era tan obvio para él…

Pero no la iba a presionar.

-Bien—contestó Harry-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Haces que suene como algo horrible. No te lo oculté, simplemente no parecía muy relevante.

-Nada relevante—dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Oye—Hermione le dio un muy leve golpe en el brazo, haciendo que la soltara-¿Cuándo querías que te lo dijera? Algo como _Harry, la señora Weasley quiere que le bajes tus calcetines y tu ropa interior para lavarlos y tenerlos listos antes del lío tan grande que es Navidad. Por cierto, ayer le escribí a Cedric Diggory esperando que mi nota le hiciera sentir más feliz en el deprimente ambiente que seguro tiene San Mungo. _¿Así hubiera estado bien?

Harry se rió un poco. A veces era increíble ver la agilidad de la mente de la castaña.

-Bueno, quizá esa no habría sido la mejor manera.

-Y de todos modos siempre estamos con Ron. No creo que hubiera reaccionado bien ante la mención de Cedric. Ya sabes que no le cae bien. Y Ginny está medio enamorada de él.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ya sabes que todas están medio enamoradas de él.

-Gracias.

Harry se rió.

-Vamos Hermione. Antes hubiera pensado que tú jamás estarías ni interesada, pero después de saber de lo de la carta…

-¡Harry!

-¡Estoy jugando! ¡Estoy jugando!—dijo entre más risas.

Los dos Gryffindor siguieron caminando en un cómodo silencio. Estaban por llegar a clases y justo a la hora.

-En fin—dijo Harry al fin—Creo que Cedric simplemente necesita tiempo. Debemos dárselo. Solo puedo imaginarme que, si las cosas cambiaron muchísimo para mí, para él también debieron hacerlo. No te tomes tan personal que conteste mal Hermione, creo que así será con todos. No eres tú, todo está bien.

Harry le sonreía, y cuando le sonreía así, le transmitía una calma enorme. Le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos entraron al salón.

Ron ya estaba ahí.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Llevo horas aquí!

Los dos rodaron los ojos y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, pero antes, Harry empujó la cara de Ron con la mano.

-Probando grageas sabor computadora descompuesta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Harry simplemente tenía en los labios una sonrisita discreta mientras Ron los veía cada vez más confundido.

.

En su inicio de clases del sexto año anterior, Cedric recordaba estar ansioso por probar las delicias que los elfos de Hogwarts servían por desayuno.

Ahora sabía que no tendrían el mismo sabor.

Cedric bajó con desgana, y estaba por entrar al gran comedor cuando chocó con alguien más pequeño que él.

-Lo siento mucho…-la cabeza se levantó para revelar al chico de la cicatriz en la frente-¡Cedric, hola!

Parecía que ahora se encontraría con Potter en cada esquina.

-Hola…-Harry estaba tomando de un brazo de modo protector a una chica con la cabeza agachada. Su novia, quizá.

-Listo para desayunar, ¿ah? Gran modo de empezar el día. Nos veremos en un rato. Andando Hermione.

¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?

Las dos figuras ya estaban dando la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras, la del cabello negro y otra de ordenados rizos castaños a media espalda. No conocía a otra chica con un cabello como ese.

Se quedó unos segundos más ahí parado, como tonto, hasta que algo con no muy buena pinta le pasó rozando la oreja izquierda de manos de un Slytherin.

Parpadeó repetidamente y terminó sentándose en el primer sitio que encontró en la mesa de su casa. Igualmente, comió lo que fuera que tuviera enfrente. No importaba. Seguía pensando en Harry y Hermione.

¿Serían novios? Al verlos, ese fue su primer pensamiento, que eran una pareja. ¿Pero realmente lo serían? Siempre estaban juntos. No había Harry sin Hermione cerca, y al revés. Todos lo sabían. El chico Weasley también formaba parte del equipo pero Cedric lo consideraba demasiado tonto como para… bueno, fijarse en una chica como Hermione. En cambio Harry…

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. ¿A él qué más le daba? Por él, podían ser pareja, casarse y tener muchos hijitos.

Era muy fácil decirlo, por supuesto, pero el gusanito que rondaba su cabeza y empezaba a odiar, preguntaba cómo era 'una chica como Hermione'.

…

**Hola :3 (Otra vez) Este fue el capítulo de hoy. En realidad pensada subirlo desde el lunes, pero me enfermé y todo fue un caos. Como sea, aquí lo tuvieron. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vamos dando cuenta de que Cedric es más fijado de lo que aparenta (ahahahaha) y que Hermione y Harry tienen una buena… ¿amistad? Ced no lo cree ;)**

**Ahora viene la rápida sección de respuesta a reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:**

Click-clack: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas (:

SALESIA: ¡Hola! Wow, no hay nada mejor que un review kilométrico, me hizo muy feliz, muchas gracias. Tampoco estuve muy conforme con las muertes, y menos la de mi querido Fred *llora mucho porque aún no la supera*. Si, lamentablemente voy a mantener a Sirius muerto, pero hasta ahí. Sobre lo de Ced y lo que tuvo que hacer, aún no lo decido por completo, así que lo mantendré en suspenso, hasta para mí, hahahaha.

Harry es empático con Cedric, pasaron más o menos por lo mismo y es el caso de 'no hagas lo que no te gustaría lo que te hicieran'.

Me hiciste reír mucho con lo de Ron. Tampoco eso se lo perdono a Rowling. En realidad creía que cualquiera menos Ron era bueno para ella, pero nos falló, así como tampoco me gusta nada la idea de que Harry terminara con Ginny. Ella nunca me cayó del todo bien. Draco es un personaje precioso y lo adoro, así que definitivamente no será tan malo, o si lo es, mejorará, y descuida, ella no estará desesperada por Ron.

Esperemos que te guste el cap y larga vida a los Cedmiones (:

**Después de esta sección, me despido. Gracias por todo. Espero que nos leamos muy pronto (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la obra de J K Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría (:**

**.**

**Tres.**

**.**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclararles algo que se me pasó completamente de largo el capítulo anterior; lo de 'sabor computadora descompuesta' viene de A Very Potter Sequel (LA AMO :333) Si no la han visto, véanla, obviamente desde A Very Potter Musical. Y otra cosa, no tengo muy fresco todo lo de los cursos de sexto año, no me enfocaré en eso pero si hay algo que vean raro, sepan perdonarme, no encuentro mi sexto libro ): Ahora sí, comencemos a leer. **

**.**

Dos minutos antes del inicio de la clase, el salón se comenzó a llenar. Encantamientos tenía a los Gryffindor, Slytherin y dos Hufflepuff por añadido.

Cedric, uno de ellos, se sentó en la parte trasera, donde podía observar a todos con poco interés; había dos chicas de Gryffindor, una de rizado cabello rubio ceniza y otra con piel oscura. Ricitos de oro estaba doblando su falda para hacerla más—mucho más—corta y abriendo otro botón de su blusa, mostrando un generoso escote. El chico sintió que sus orejas enrojecían y desvió la mirada incómodo.

Así que era Ricitos de oro en su versión para adultos. Oh.

No tenía nada de ganas de verla de nuevo. No era tan bonita, su risa era muy ruidosa y siempre le habían ido más las castañas.

_¿Castañas? Cho no era castaña…_

Bueno, sí, pero Cho era… linda y amable y todo eso.

Cedric se frunció el ceño a sí mismo. Parecía que no podía pensar más que cosas revueltas y estupideces el día de hoy. Siguió recorriendo la habitación con la mirada para evitar pensar mucho de nuevo. La chica pelirroja, la Weasley, se había unido a las otras dos locas exhibicionistas y le hizo un gesto furioso a Ricitos.

-¡Es mi hermano Lavender!—gritó a Ricitos y Cedric la miró como la mamá osa del cuento muggle gritándole: ¡Te has comido mi sopa!

La aludida le dijo algo con una sonrisita y eso disipó el enojo de la Weasley, que comenzó a reírse con ellas.

Cedric había descubierto que el objetivo de Ricitos… perdón, Lavender, era Ronald. Aunque no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo para seducirlo, porque Weasley estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Potter. Él exageraba sus movimientos, parecía muy emocionado y, aunque Harry le sonreía y asentía cada tanto, sus ojos se desviaban muy seguido y siempre a la misma fuente.

Granger.

Ella estaba muy concentrada en su libro, cambiaba de página muy rápido y parecía vivir en una burbuja lejana a la de los demás. De todos modos, Harry la observaba, retirando los ojos a tiempo para que su pelirrojo amigo no sospechara, pero siendo constante. Ni una sola vez, Hermione le regresó la mirada.

¿Pelea de pareja, quizá?

Hermione tenía una mirada digna, altiva, y Harry parecía casi… ¿suplicante?

Risas histéricas le hicieron sobresaltarse. Weasley-versión-chica, Ricitos y piel de chocolate se tapaban la boca y lo miraban a él.

Cielos…

-Qué hay Cedric.

El Hufflepuff número dos de la clase, Justin Finch-Fletchley, se sentó pesadamente a su lado, dejando que sus libros se derramaran por toda la mesa.

No lo conocía personalmente, solo había escuchado hablar de él y lo veía algunas veces en la sala común, pero nada más.

No se molestó en contestar y a Justin no pareció importarle demasiado.

-Emocionante tu regreso a clases ¿no? Digo, pudiste haber muerto de no ser por Harry rescatándose de tú-sabes-quién.

Él estaba tan malditamente equivocado… pero Cedric permaneció sin expresión.

-¿Estás escuchándome?—dijo Justin.

-Si—contestó Cedric tranquilamente con la mirada aún en la pizarra vacía—Simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Justin se removió en su silla y bufó de indignación.

-Todos los Hufflepuff habían dicho que eras amable con los demás y lo creí. Eres uno de nosotros, después de todo. Veo que me equivoqué. Hasta pareces un Slytherin…

-Si no te gusta entonces no me hables y ya—habló Cedric con brusquedad. Merlín, ¿no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz?

-Bien—gruñó Justin, finalizando la conversación.

Cedric estaba seguro de que Justin moría por cambiarse de asiento pero ya todos estaban ocupados y Flitwick acababa de entrar al salón.

El profesor dio el típico discurso de principio de año y Cedric no puso nada de atención… hasta que escuchó su nombre.

Todos lo miraban, como si apenas se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Perdone, ¿qué?—preguntó a Flitwick después de varios segundos intentando recordar qué había dicho, pero fallando.

-Dije que usted será la pareja de la señorita Granger este año. Trabajarán juntos y practicarán los encantamientos.

-¿Granger y Diggory juntos?—gimió Draco, que ya se había tardado en quejarse de algo-¡Eso es demasiada desventaja! No puede poner al avanzado y a la cerebrito juntos y pretender que todos nosotros alcancemos su 'grado de superioridad'.

-Tengo mis razones señor Malfoy. Después de… bueno, todo lo ocurrido, me parece prudente que el señor Diggory repase todo este año con la señorita Granger. No sé si debería ser yo el que de la noticia, pero es una decisión que todos los profesores hemos tomado. Ellos estarán haciendo equipo en todas las clases del año escolar.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?—saltó… Hermione. Miraba a Flitwick con incredulidad.

Cedric se molestó. ¿Ahora le resultaba molesta su presencia? Apenas hace medio año le mandaba notitas de ánimo. La irritación aparecía con mayor intensidad a cada segundo.

-Tú eres nuestra mejor alumna, Hermione. Entiendo que debimos preguntarte primero, pero McGonagall pensó que era una buena idea. Hablará contigo hoy, supongo.

-Sigo diciendo que es injusto—interrumpió Draco.

-Si lo que quiere es que la señorita Granger trabaje con usted, simplemente tiene que pedirlo—retó Flitwick. Hermione lo miró con cara de repulsión de inmediato.

-Tal vez lo haga—contestó Draco después de unos segundos de analizar la cara de la chica. Ella bufó.

-Si, seguro.

-Es en serio Granger, podría pedir tutorías y tendrías que aguantarme. ¿No que estás muy orgullosa de ser la mejor y una noble Gryffindor y todas esas babosadas? Sería hipócrita de tu parte no ayudar al prójimo.

La sonrisa burlona fue lo que desató la boca de Cedric.

-Ella va a estar muy ocupada trabajando conmigo como para prestarte atención.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el salón. Los ocupantes se dedicaban a ver la pelea Hufflepuff/Slytherin.

-Ya lo veremos—contestó simplemente el rubio.

-Tranquilos jóvenes. Estoy seguro que podremos resolver esto satisfactoriamente. Mientras tanto, señor Longbottom, por favor cambie lugar con el señor Diggory.

Neville se movió con paso torpe. El salón seguía en silencio mientras el cambio se realizaba.

Cuando Cedric se acomodó, simplemente por interés la miró pero se topó con una cortina de rizos caramelo.

Y la cortina siguió ahí toda la hora.

Y la siguiente.

No se molestaron en sentarse por separado y McGonagall los miró satisfecha antes de decirles que tendría que hablar con ellos al terminar la cena.

-…Eso es todo por hoy chicos, bajen las varitas. Nos vemos mañana.

McGonagall terminó la clase y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, la chica a su lado no perdió ni un segundo y corrió a reunirse con sus inseparables amigos en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

Cedric suspiró. Así iban a estar las cosas ahora.

.

El día escolar estaba llegando a su fin. Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para que Pociones terminara y todos los alumnos estaban un tanto desconcertados puesto que Snape sólo les había encargado realizar la primera poción del libro y no era absolutamente complicado. Incluso estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando pergaminos. No les prestaba nada de atención.

Gracias a lo anterior, Hermione había secuestrado a Harry para trabajar juntos, dejando a Cedric con Lavender, Parvati y Neville.

-¿Hice algo muy malo para que me castigaran de esta manera, Harry?—susurró Hermione.

Harry levantó la vista de sus ingredientes para mirar a la chica. Había estado callada desde que se sentaron en la única mesa de la mazmorra que solo podía albergar a dos personas. Ron lo tomó con filosofía y cedió.

-Herm…-respondió él antes de detenerse.

Estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Nunca la había visto tomarse una noticia tan simple y relacionada con sus buenas calificaciones, con tanto estrés.

La chica azotó con fuerza un cuchillo en la mesa.

-Esto no es justo.

La miró por otro rato. Ella perdió la calma.

-¡Di algo!

Dos mesas más adelante, Cedric levantó la cabeza en su dirección. Hermione no pudo verlo, pero Harry lo hizo.

-Es que me da miedo decirte algo cuando estás así—admitió el chico.

Hermione tomó una respiración para tranquilizarse.

-Está bien Harry, no te voy a morder, digas lo que digas. Te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo… Entiendo que no estás muy contenta con él pero los profesores no te arreglaron citas románticas, son citas de estudio. No conozco a nadie que se pierda más entre pergaminos, plumas y libros que tú. Ni siquiera vas a notar que está ahí.

Ella le fruncía el ceño.

-Yo no me pierdo—dijo toda indignada.

Harry le sonrió con la disculpa pintada en la cara.

-Lo haces. Más de una vez he intentado preguntarte algo en medio de una tutoría y me ignoras completamente. A Ron no le importa; mientras hagas su ensayo, todo está bien.

-Bueno… quizá lo hago—no lo miró a los ojos, estaba sonrojada.

-Por supuesto que lo haces.

Se miraron y entonces ninguno contuvo la risa. Fueron un poco escandalosos. Snape estaba tan ensimismado que no lo notó pero cierto Hufflepuff no podía despegar los ojos de los risueños Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces crees que exagero?—dijo la chica, quitándose una última lágrima de risa.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

Por supuesto que no. El perfecto caballero, Harry James Potter, nunca diría algo horrible en contra de Hermione.

-Te diré qué, voy a tomármelo con calma. Estudiar lo que tenga que estudiar y ya. ¿Ni siquiera tengo que dedicarle más de diez palabras, verdad?

Harry dudaba que las cosas fueran tan de bien, pero así era ella, planificando hasta el último detalle para sentirse segura. Terminó por asentir.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

.

Cortar, cortar, cortar.

-Ced, me parece que eso ya está más que cortado—habló Lavender con su empalagosa voz.

Cortar, cortar, cortar.

Su mano se detuvo y sus ojos se desviaron a la ahora feliz pareja de la esquina.

Cedric no estaba celoso. Para nada. Era simplemente el hecho de que ella estaba que se subía por las paredes al tener que pasar horas de tutoría en su compañía.

Sí, la gran cosa.

Pero claro, no le molestaba tener que estar con Harry, no. Hasta soltaba risitas ligeras como tintineos.

Una voz interior le dijo que estaba siendo estúpido, pero la suprimió y en el último minuto de clase algo muy oscuro creció en él.

Snape pareció despertar de un trance y con su ya usual tono frío les indicó que dejaran su poción en un frasco y se marcharan.

Cedric ya sabía que la suya era pésima, pero de todos modos la enfrascó y se puso de pie, decidido a dejar un par de cosas claras.

Hermione ya estaba afuera, gritándole a Harry que se diera prisa e ignorando todo lo demás.

Perfecto.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al pasar junto a la castaña le tomó del brazo y la condujo a un pasillo alterno.

No pasaron totalmente inadvertidos, Harry observó la movida de Cedric, pero pensó que de esa manera podrían arreglar ciertas rencillas y lo dejó ser.

Cuando el Hufflepuff la soltó, notó que Hermione tenía una cara de perplejidad. No había luchado hasta ese momento.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

Las palabras parecieron liberarla del shock y se convirtió en toda una leona. Godric Gryffindor se habría sentido orgulloso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y esta es la mejor manera?—agitó la cabeza-¿Sabes qué? No me importa. No quiero oírte.

Hizo gesto de marcharse y Cedric la retuvo de nuevo.

-Vas a escuchar Hermione. ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo para no querer darme tutorías?

-¡Tú a mí no me vas a venir a exigir respuestas!

Los temperamentos aumentaban cada vez más.

-¡Yo no tendría que 'exigirte respuestas' si tú no fueras tan infantil!

-¡Infantil! ¡Estoy segura de que ni siquiera conoces ese concepto!

-¡Oh, por favor señorita sabelotodo! El hecho de tener las notas más altas de tu curso no te hace tan única como piensas. Ahá, sí, sólo obtienes extraordinarios pero, ¿qué tal en tu vida social? ¿Hay más amigos o amigas que _El elegido_ o la comadreja Weasley? No lo creo. Y ya ni hablemos de un novio. Todo Hogwarts sabe que tuvo que venir alguien de otro colegio para que al fin tuvieras una oportunidad de flirtear. ¡Lo único que has obtenido en la asignatura de la vida es un triste Trol!

Las palabras habían quemado en Cedric y ahora quemaban en alguien más. Hermione tenía la cara distorsionada y roja, estaba más que herida y todo se le reflejaba.

Con labios apretados le dijo:

-Vete al diablo Cedric.

No dio tiempo para nada más, se marchó corriendo por el pasillo que habían tomado y hasta ese momento se percató de Harry parado en la esquina.

Hermione tomó de la manga a su fiel amigo y lo arrastró justo como Cedric le había hecho a ella minutos antes, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que él se perdiera la expresión de decepción en la cara de Harry.

Estando solo la ira de Cedric desapareció. ¿Qué clase de cosa tonta acababa de hacer? ¿Era en realidad tan estúpido?

No había querido decir nada de lo anterior… no había querido herirla de ese modo.

¿Quién era este Cedric Diggory?

¿Dónde estaba el Cedric que era comprensivo y generoso y no se enojaba fácilmente?

Fácil.

Se había quedado muerto en el cementerio, a manos de Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy.

Los fantasmas y los recuerdos se estaban asentando cómodamente en su vida diaria.

Cedric se pasó una mano por el cabello y por la cara.

Lo que tenía seguro era que acababa de perder a su tutora y que Hermione Granger jamás le hablaría de nuevo.

Le dolió el pecho ante ese pensamiento.

…

**¡Hola! Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por dejarlas así, pero han sido dos semanas pesadísimas; fin de semestre en la Universidad con mil y un proyectos y exámenes complicados.**

**Pero ya estoy aquí, con este capítulo (: Uh-oh… Cedric se desbordó D: ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Se acabó y no serán nada nunca jamás?**

**No sé, me acabo de dar cuenta de que siempre pongo muchas preguntas, hahahaha.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demás! Me hacen feliz :3**

***Suena música* ¡Hora de reviews sin cuenta!**

Nommonew: ¡Hola! Yo sé que sí tienes cuenta pero no me acuerdo si te respondí D: Perdóname mucho si no te respondí, no tengo idea de en dónde he tenido la cabeza estos días. Dime si no lo hice para responderte ahora kilométricamente. ¡Muchos besos! :3

Lore: ¡Muchas gracias! Tu review significa mucho y haces que esta historia crezca. Te mando un beso enorme y espero sigas por aquí.

SALESIA: Otro review kilométrico :3 ¡Gracias! Todo pasó sin percances y ya estoy muy bien. Lo de la 'adopción' de Harry es tan cierta… Hahahahaha, también parece como lo más lógico, aunque lo deteste totalmente. ¡El hurón está aquí! Y mi cabecita malvada tiene planes para él *música malvada* Lo adoro, así que no te preocupes… demasiado. Me da mucho gusto tenerte por aquí y espero que te guste el cap. ¡Un beso enorme!

**Y** **bueno, así termino este capítulo. Nos leemos, espero que pronto. Mis vacaciones empiezan esta semana ¡Yay! **

**:3 **


End file.
